Unexpected
by divergent-luv
Summary: Reyna never thought she would find someone that would be able to make her lighten up and Dakota never thought he would be able to find someone to that would be able to make him not be so overly energetic as he usually is but I guess they were both wrong
1. Chapter 1

**Heyyy so I saw that there weren't really any fanfics of Reyna and Dakota and I personally think they'd b cute together so here it goes**

-line-break-(if-you-didn't-know)-

Renya Pov

I Reyna preator of Camp Jupiter was just walking towards the coleseum getting ready to teach gladiator fighting when all of a sudden something no someone knocked me down. "Ow" was all I could say. Really intelligent I know. Note the sarcasm. "Oh gods I'm so sorry!" said a masculine voice. I looked up and saw a guy about my age with cheasnut brown hair and these purple eyes that looked like they were filled with energy. Even though he was wearing a loose shirt you could tell this guy was very muscular. It's ok it"s no big deal I said. I got up and said, "Hi I'm Reyna." Yeah, yeah I know preator of Camp Jupiter everyone knows who you are." the guy said. "Well ok then so you know me but I don't know you. I mean I've seen you around but I've never actually known your name." I replied. "Ok then" he laughed "Well my names Dakota. I don't have any big title like you." he then said. I just realized that we had been talking for five minutes and that if I didn't get to the coleseum soon I'd get in trouble. Romans take their jobs very seriously. "Oh my gods I'm sorry I got to go or else I'm gonna be late for class." I said "Well why don't you just ditch the class." he asked innocently. "because I'm the one teaching it" I answered. "Oh well in that case I hope I'll see you round." he said " Yeah that'd be cool. Bye, nice talking to you." I replied and with that I ran off towards the class I had to teach.

**Yeah 1st chapter! Hope u liked it!**

**I know it was short I'll try to write a longer one next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyyyy! guess what? update!**

**-this-beautiful-thing-is-called-a-line-break-**

Dakota Pov

As I headed off to my barrack I couldn't help but think about Reyna. Her long dark brown hair falling onto her shoulders and her gorgeous brown eyes. Did I just say Reyna the camp preator has gorgeous eyes? Wow that's so unlike me. I was so tired because I hadn't slept the night before and decided to ditch the rest of my classes and activities before dinner. One second I was closing my eyes and the next thing I know I'm dreaming. I was in a field with flowers blooming all around me. Needless to say it was beautiful. I remember this field from my first day.

Flashback/dream

"Who are you crazy people?!" I yelled "Calm down everything will be okay nothings going to hurt you now we promise" some of the older campers told me. How could they tell me everything was going to be ok when I just got attacked by something everyone kept calling a hellhound. I couldn't comprehend all this. I just need a moment to think so I got up and started running. I didn't want to stop but my legs were now starting to hurt. I collapsed onto the grass of a field and just layed there replaying everything that had happened and the fact that I was apparently a son of Bacchus a.k.a the wine god. It all made sense now. My mom often told me about my father when they had been going out. She told me he had helped her buy a vineyard and well a ton of other stuff. The way my mom talked about him it sounded like he was a god and it turns out he actually is one. What really bugged me though was that I had seen at least two other kids who are also his sons and that means that my mother wasn't that big of a deal to him he probably had like 600 girlfriends or something. And still after all these years she was waiting for him to come back but now I knew he never would. I couldn't take it. It was just to much for me so I just cried. I couldn't help it. The next thing I knew a girl about my age was sitting next to me. "Hey what's wrong?" the girl said. "Why would you care?" I answered "Well something obviously seems to be bothering you and well my guess is that it must be pretty hard for you because you ran all the way out here. If you didn't know we are the very border of camp right now nobody ever even comes here. I thought only I did." she replied. And so I told her my story and she listened. I thought I had made a friend but after that I hardly ever saw her again. Later I heard that she had been appointed a high rank.

End of flashback/dream

I now realize that Reyna was that girl who sat with me and listened to my story and for some reason this just made me hope to see her again sooner.

**I'm sorry that the story was mostly a flashback/dream thing. I'll do better next time.**

**And Bye to all you people out there**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyyyyyyy guys sorry I took so long to update it's just that my birthday was friday and nobody would leave me alone so I couldn't write or update the story but yeah so here it is...**

-line!-break!-

Reyna Pov

As I reached the Coleseum I couldn't help but think I saw him somewhere before. Yep I've definitely seen him before. I decided to push that thought out of my head as I went on teaching the class. Once gladitor fighting was over I started walking over to the temples. I never truly understood why I was always so peaceful there. Once I got there I headed for the temple of Bellona. She's my mother in case you didn't know. As I walked inside I could have sworn I was being watched just to be safe I checked for my knife that I always carried around in case of emergency. I've always been told I was paranoid so I let it go for now. I honestly just wanted my mom's comfort. "Thud". Oh my gods what was that?! I started running out of the temple and ran into someone. Wow Reyna great good you have run into two people in one day. I looked up and saw Dakota. "It's funny how we keep meeting up like this." I said. Dakota laughed "Yeah you can say that again I woke up from a nap and decided to bring my dad's temple an offering I've been meaning to give him all week and I get knocked down by you." he said. We both sat up. Then he asked "so what are you doing here anyway?" "Well I don't know really sometimes I just come here to feel my mom's presence. It's stupid I know but still it just makes me feel better knowing she's not completely gone. I'm sorry I just can't really explain it…" I answered. "No it's ok I understand. I feel the same way actually." Dakota replied. "Really?" I said. I couldn't help but be a little shocked. I would have thought Dakota was one of those kids who didn't care about his godly parent and would rather not be a demigod but a normal teenager. I guess I was way off but I had to say I like him better knowing that he's a bit like me in a way. "Oh gods look at the time we are going to be late for dinner." Dakota said. "I didn't know you cared if you were late for something." I teased. "Yeah well I don't unless it involves food or red kool aid." he answered. "Oh you and your red kool aid are going to be the death of us all someday." I said. "You better believe it." he replied. Laughing we both got up. I hadn't realized how close we were sitting next to each other. And off we headed to the mess hall together. I didn't know why but I had a feeling something bad was going to happen.

-this-is-a-line-break-

**Hey! So I have decided Dakota and Reyna need a couple name for this story so tell me what you like better**

**Deyna or Rakota**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyyy sorry I didn't update sooner**

-THIS-IS-A-LINE-BREAK-:)-

Reyna Pov

As we walked in I realized I'd have no one to sit with as usual. You see when Jason was here we always sat together and all his friends would come and join us. Slowly his friends became my friends but when he left I pushed them away because they reminded me to much of him but now I regret doing that. No one wants to talk to Reyna she's so strict, orderly, and etc. Honestly I don't let it show but it hurts. I always hated being that girl. The girl who had to grow up faster that the rest just to make sure she and her sister would make it by and not get turned into guinea pigs or get killed by the most recent heroes that came to the island.

Then when I came to Camp Jupiter I was actually really liked and quite popular. My team always won the war games, my fighting skills were always the best and once again etc. Eventually I was elected praetor. I didn't have time to do things with my friends that made me feel like a normal teenager anymore. I had more responsibilities and such. Honestly I've never told anyone this but most of the time I wish I had never been lifted on that shield in the first place. I just want to be normal again like I used to be and being around Dakota makes me feel like I am.

He looked at me and asked "Hey do you want to come sit with me and my friends?" "Yeah, that'd be awesome." I replied "Cool!" he said. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to a table in the middle of the room. "Hey guys guess what? Reyna is going to join us! Yay!" I laughed at how hyper he was. "Oh gods Dakota you're already hyper and you haven't even started drinking kool-aid yet!" I said. He looked at me. "Well as you said earlier I'm going to be the death of us all someday." he replied grinning. I sat down next to him and looked at the people who were sitting with me. They looked surprised but they were smiling as if they were surprised in a good way. We all started talking together and it was actually probably one of my best nights at camp so far.

I kept on looking over at Dakota and looking at how many glasses of that stuff he was drinking. The boy was on his eighth cup. That cannot be good. Then Dakota got another glass of kool-aid. That's nine! "Dakota I honestly think you have a problem" I said. He looked at me. "And what may this problem be?" he asked in a British accent. "I don't know maybe it's the fact that you are on your ninth cup of kool-aid and that you are extremely sugar high." I stated "Oh please I'm fine! See I can walk perfectly okay." He got about two steps before he fell. I walked over to him and grabbed the glass of that horrid sugar concoction and chucked to who knows were. He looked at me horrified. "Come on don't look at me like that it was for your own good." I said. He looked defeated "Fine" he said. Then pouting like a little kid. "Can I at least finish my dinner?" he asked "Dinner ended about two minutes ago and you should probably get back to your barrack before it gets pitch black in here" I said. "How am I supposed to walk to my barrack if I can barley walk to steps?" he asked. Dakota looked up a me with his gorgeous violet purplish eyes (great describing right, que sarcasm here) "Fine I'll take you to your barrack." I said as I gave in.

As we started walking away I felt him put an arm around my shoulder. Normally under any other circumstance I would have judo flipped the guy right then or there but Dakota was different. And if anyone asks I can say that he's sugar high and can barley walk so he was using me for support. On the way there we talked about the most random topics like how Merlyn Monroe died, or if the Wright brothers invented the airplane then who invented the helicopter. It was weird but it was fun. By the time we got to his barrack it was pretty late and Dakota's sugar highness had worn off almost completely. He looked at me and said "Hey I'm sorry that I drank so much of that stuff today I don't usually have that much." "Hey it's fine, everythings okay, and the world hasn't ended because of you yet so we're all good." I replied smiling at him. He chuckled. "But thanks a lot for everything." he said. I looked at the time and saw that it was midnight already. "I'm sorry I have to go" I told him. "Oh okay but do you think sometime tomorrow we can hang out together or something?" he asked. "Yeah how at lunch I have like an hour free after that." I said "Sounds great see you then" he replied. As I walked away I turned back and waved to him and then I started running. All I could think about was that tomorrow I get to spend two straight hours with him.

-LINE-BREAK-(:-:)-

**Hoped you guys liked it**


End file.
